Water lilies
by Lost vampire
Summary: i suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

[water lily]  
  
"Momma?" Meoku whispered her curious eyes looked up at Kagome, Meoku's eyes were so unique it amazed her at their color; they were green with flakes of gold, pink, and silver. Her eyes reminded her of her loving mate that had stood beside her through everything that happen from now to then, a wetness filled the brim of her eyes, she remembered the day she met him and also the day she lost him. "Momma?" Meoku whine whimpering at her mother's distress "Why you cry momma?" Meoku always ask her momma why she cry when she look at her and always knew what her momma say every time "Cause yo eyes baby, cause yo eyes," she would whisper smiling sadly. Meoku knew Momma missed daddy, that's why most of momma's smiles never reached her eyes and she whispered a lot, all women whispered a lot except lil kids, which means until your thirteen you an't a lil kid.  
  
Meoku P.O.V.  
  
Me and momma live on properties, its huge sections of land that belong to powerful people or demons. Me and momma are what people call slaves, we're not free people is what momma says, she don't like the word 'slave'. Our owners name is 'Sir', its not his real name but no one knows his real name, ummm well as far as I know. He mean, from my past encounters with him even though I've only met him once when I was a lil biddy thang I had to get a mark to show that he owned me I got a spider shape burn on the back of my neck, I remember momma cry when I screamed with the pain and daddy having to be whipped because he cause a struggle and gave 'Sir' a black eye and a broken arm, which would have healed in a couple of hours, 'Sir' is a demon or at least half. Daddy is a demon, a kitsune, so is momma but she is also half wolf.  
  
Daddy has pointy ears and silky silver hair and a tail, his hair reaches his knee's and had beautiful gold eyes, he about 6'3 and has what I heard momma say was a sexy body, whatever that means, he has strong arms that could keep you warm and make you feel safe when there's a storm, cause all the loud noise hurts your ears, he has sharp claws too. Daddy also has a warm smile with sharp fangs, and he has a deep powerful voice that drawled your attention. Momma has fox ears, smooth black hair, and a tail like daddy, her hair is longer then daddy's it almost touch the ground, her eyes are an ice blue with silver around the rim and pink flakes. Momma is 5'8 and is a goddess, she is so beautiful, and she has soft skin and a gentle touch that you can snuggle up to. She has a soft smile if you ever see it, and she has a musical voice that every one loves. I have silvery gray hair that reach's my ankles, my eyes are green with gold, pink, and silver flakes, I have to silvery gray fox ears, I'm 4'9, I have sharp claws and have a beautiful smile with sharp fangs like my momma, and daddy says I have a musical voice like momma. 


	2. of water lilies and hot springs

[Water lilies]  
  
Meoku's P.O.V.  
  
I hate the sun, its always beamen on my back when I have to work out on the rice fields, always given me a sunburn, I don't care if I will heal quickly because I'm a demon I still don't like sunburns. Momma says I whine to much cause some people got it worse and tha I should be thankful for wha d'I got! But I told her I an't that some people and I'm not thankful for what I got, I told her we'd escape one day and go find daddy, and we'd live in a house or a hut in the forest near a big beautiful lake filled with water lilies and not far will be a hot spring were momma and daddy can relax and not have to work all day and night. Momma smiled sadly, she'd given up on freedom after daddy gone, but I wont, tha's the reason why daddy gone he been moved to another property cause 'Sir' saw momma and daddy together as a threat and if he could separate them then they be no more threat. His mind never thought about me! Today I only worked a little in the rice fields, oh lucky me that I had to work in the after noon, got a sunburn the size of a mountain. I got to rest on my futon as my momma made some mushy stuff that smelled like honey, when she spreaded it on my back it sent chills up my spine cause it was so cool, it felt wonderful on my hot back. I got to relax for a few minutes until the kit named Shippo came and ruined my relaxing moment. Momma thought the kit was so adorable, I think he hog's all my momma's attention that is meant for me, but I don't say anything unless I want to by whopped by momma, and I'd rather but whipped by 'Sir' then be whopped by momma.  
  
I reminded momma that tomarrow we had to work double and that we would get much to sleep, she asked me what day it was I told her it was the third day of the seventh month of the Sakki-ur year, She gave me a souer look then started ballen her eyes out. I didn't understand wha'd all the tears for? I walk out of our hut towards sango's hut, from outside I heard what she was doin in there and I know who she doin it with. I didn't blush like most girls my year would do, I got use to this thing they do by now, I thought it was stupid and there was now point to it, well I thought that until momma told be where pups come from, that was so uncomfortable. From what I've heard they call it sex, momma calls it making love, most call it sharing pleasures, I bang on the door, then heard a sigh and a groan of irritation, I always love doin that to them I thought it was so funny, both Sango and Miroku are humans; I like them because they smell good unlike most humans, Sango smells like honey suckle, they grow in Ameerica I think, Miroku smells like sake, which is not a bad scent. Miroku stuck his head out from under the flap and looked up at me with a frown, I smiled sweetly "put ya cloths on monk" and walked in through the flap, he snorted then search for his scattered cloths, Sango rolled her eyes at me as her covered her self up wrapping the covers around her body, "what is it Meoku?" Sango sounded annoyed "Why sango didn't ya miss me?" Sango gave me a 'no' look "Momma's ballen over nothin again" I said simple "wanted you to make her stop" Sango sigh before getin up, with only the covers she walked out of the hut, I followed her out but then changed directions to Saura's hut, Saura was another human that I like, she has a sweet personality and smelles like mint tea leaves, she has a son named Inuyasha, he is a few years ahead of me, he would count to about sixteen years, and I would count to twelve years. I walked in moving the flap out of my way, Inuyasha was a sleep in the corner as usual Saura sat silently sewing that fire rat thing of Inu's, she stopped and looked up at me, and smile sadly, most people in this place have a habit of sad smiles Saura mate die protecting her from other demons, I know that she loved him very much, that's why she's sad, after his death her family betrayed her and sold them into slavery, when Inu could count five years. She didn't talk much and smile little, but when around her you felt relaxed and at peace, and the most thing you would like about her was that she knows what is happing before they happen.

I smiled back, sitin near Inu, slowly I reached for his ears, I felt the soft texture of the silver fur on his ears, and felt the soft vibration as he purred, without no warnin I was pinned against the wall with irritated gold eyes starin at me. He growled and I giggled "What do you want kit?" I just smiled sweet, bendin my legs so my feet touched the wall then kicked off with Inu pinned to the floor "I win" Jumpin off him I sprang out the door "Get back here!" Inu yelled bolting after me. I giggled jumpin up into the trees "am I to fast for ya, maybe I should slow down" I heard him growl then picked up his speed a few notches, I jumped into a clearing near the fields, I took a peak behind me to see where he was and ran straight into a solid form...............


End file.
